Other Voices, Other Rooms
by POLYBIUS
Summary: My first attempt at any sort of fiction writing! I put a lot of references to other things in it because that's what good writers do!
1. Chapter 1

Johnny walked into The Room. He greated his beloved fiancé with a hearty "Oh hai Lisa you aresosexy in a red dress". Lisa turned and looked at Johnny. She loved the way she felt in his arms, but she felt terrible, because she had a secret. Earlier that day, her neighbor Denny had come in for a 'visit'. He was 19 years old, studying communications in college. He looked like he was 15, with skinny arms, and a soft supple torso. His pants held a secret too, a unit that made up for its lack of experience with an incredible girth and eagerness. It was Denny's first time that day, but Lisa didn't know. Denny was a modern day Casanova. He talked Lisa out of her soaking wet pink panties in a minute flat. Then he banged her in a raucous manner that left Lisa shellshocked, like Johnny was after he witnessed the French get expelled from 'Nam back in the day.

There was another thing Lisa didn't know: Johnny had talked to a palm reader earlier. She had told him that his life would soon be turned upside down, that someone close to him would soon betray him. Johnny respond by saying "What a story Miss Fortune Teller!". He walked out of the shop when a fat bulldog ran up to him. "Oh hai doggy" he shouted. They were college roommates, and pledged together back in the old days. Doggy sat in front of Johnny and barked out "Beware the ides of March!" in a most bulldoggy way. "What a story!" Johnny thought. However, Johnny secretly knew this was no coincidence, as it was actually the 15th, the IDES of March, and he had a very special surprise date with his fiancé tonight.

When nightfall came into San Francisco on little cat's feet, the lovers went to the opera house for a showing of Johnny's favorite romantic play. The tickets for King Ubu were front row, and very expensive. Just before the lights dimmed in the theatre, a booming voice came over the loudspeakers. "Good evening theatre goers! The show will begin momentarily. First, we need to make an announcement. The role of Pa Ubu tonight will be played by the understudy, Mark". Johnny was stunned: Mark was his best friend! How could he be an actor and not tell him about it? Johnny then knew the terrible secret: Lisa was sleeping with Peter the psychologist. Johnny felt dead inside, and he felt himself descend into Hades as the theatre lights dimmed. The show played as Johnny's soul crawled around the barren landscape, searching for the Lethe from which he so desperately needed a drink. He knew it was true, but his heart was strong. He still loved Lisa.

When the play ended, they went back to The Room. Johnny carried Lisa up his spiral stairs and laid her out on his polyester sheets. He took of her red dress and revealed her naked body. He undressed and inserted his member into her tight, tight navel. They passionately rutted until the first rays of dawn spread upon their flesh. "Oh hai Aurora Roman goddess of the dawn" Johnny said, as was his morning ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Denny was having some issues. Chris R., the local drug found Denny sipping a hot chocolate outside a sidewalk bistro.

"Where's my money Denny?" Chris R. barked.

"Hey Chris R.! You look awfully enraged today. Would you like a drink?" Denny responded.

"No! I'd like my money Denny!"

"I'm sorry! I needed it for my tuition!"

"That's bullshit Denny! Everybody knows that Johnny pays for your tuition because he's the nicest guy in San Francisco!"

Denny was stunned. Chris R. placed his hand on a large bulge on his pocket. It was his gun that he had stuck in Denny's face just a few days earlier. Denny knew it was time for drastic measures. He spoke without thinking. "How about you spend some time with Lisa since I can't pay you right away?" As soon as he spoke, he felt regret build up in his gut.

"Heh. Well she does look great in a red dress. Eight O'Clock tonight, or your time is up Denny."

Denny sat stunned. His hot chocolate, like his passion for life, had become lukewarm.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa sat at home watching TV. Johnny had just called and told her that he would be late tonight. Denny was supposed to come over tonight for a 'play date'. She went up to the bed and climbed under the covers. It was almost time. She heard the door burst open and heavy footsteps echoed throughout The Room. Lisa's breath became heavy, knowing that Denny was eager for her body. She closed her eyes and heard the footstep get closer. A strong hand touched her bare arm. When she opened her eyes, she was astonished: Denny had transformed into the most handsome man to ever wear a beanie. She moaned and felt his warm breath on her as he went inside. It was rough, but she loved it. When he finished, he left quickly as he always did.

Johnny returned home and immediately ran up to see his beloved Lisa. She was in bed, looking confused.

"Hai Lisa! You look very sexy today!"

"Hi Johnny! You um… look a little different. Have you worn that suit before?"

"Oh yes Lisa! I wear it every day!"

"Oh no! I think something's wrong!" She said worriedly.

Johnny pulled out his pocket Amsler grid test and showed it to Lisa. "Are the lines around the black dot straight haaaauuuuh?" Lisa stared before letting out a defeated 'no'. "Oh no!" Johnny cried "My Lisa has macular degeneration!"


End file.
